Matryoshka
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: When Michaela ends her seventh grade year, she gets some friends over the summer. In her head. This is a rewrite. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my first 'Matryoshka' because that was epic fail. Hope this one's better! I don't own Portal 2**

_**1**_

I woke up excitedly that day, which just so happened to be my last day of school. As I got ready, I wondered what would happen. "Yearbook signing for sure." I said as I grabbed my bus pass and raced to the bus stop.

* * *

The bus was louder than it usually was this morning, seeing as how its normally quiet as everyone's still waking up. Some 6th graders kept asking me odd questions like where I lived. All of which I refused to answer. My best friend, Karen Gamez, wasn't on the bus that day, so I had to deal with the 6th grade boys alone. Eventually, the questions escalated to yelling, to which the bus driver yelled at them for. I smiled. "Thank you." I said to her as I got off the bus at school. The day started off like any other, me waiting with some other kids at the doors to our hallway, with one 6th grader, who's name I still don't know! As the bell rang, I walked inside to find Zeke, Allan, and Marcus throwing around a soccer ball. Allan threw it a little too hard in my direction and smacked me in my face, knocking me over.

"You okay, Michaela?" Zeke asked as he, Allan, and Marcus ran over to see if I was okay.

"I'd better be." I said as Allan helped me up. "Tell Ms. G. I'll be late for class." I added as I turned around and headed towards the nurse's office.

"Where you going?" Allan asked.

"Nurse." I replied, opening the door as static filled my head.

The nurse didn't do much other than give me a bag of ice wrapped in a paper towel, which I guess was okay, but it didn't help the static in my head at all. If anything, the static only sounded distressed, as if someone was yelling in fear. I winced at the static's loudness as my friend Maria ran over.

"Michaela!" She cried. "Are you okay? I heard about the soccer ball."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess I'm okay."

"You sure about that?" She asked.

"Yes and no." I said. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm hearing static in my head." Just then, the static came back, a bit calmer this time, and a bit clearer, seeing as how I could almost hear a female voice.

"Oh, really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my deranged class."

"Have a good summer, Michaela." Maria said as I started towards my classroom.

"You too!" I called back as a robotic, female voice rang out in my head, clear as day.

_What the- Where the hell am I? _The woman said, sounding rather distressed. I paused outside the door and looked around all I saw were three girls walking by, chatting happily amongst themselves. I almost envied them, until the woman spoke again.

_Don't you have your own friends?_ She asked in a reminding tone.

"If you're asking about Alexis," I called out, the three girls looking at me like I was crazy. "She moved last week. And where in the world are you anyways?"

_To be honest, even though I have an infinite capacity for knowledge, I'm not quite sure._ The voice responded. _But seeing as how there's nearly no one else around, I would say possibly in your head._

"I'm sorry." I said. "What? In my head?"

_That' s correct. It may be the result of that ball hitting you in the face, but I can't be too sure._

"Well frick." I sighed. "Well, until I find out how you got in my head, and how I can get you out, looks like I'm stuck with you.

_Maybe she'll make a good test subject. I am pretty much out of test subjects since She left._

"Who are you anyways?" I whispered to the woman as I walked throughout the crowded hall, interrupting her musings.

_If you must know, I am the __Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. Or GLaDOS for short._

"GLaDOS, huh?" I whispered as I entered Ms. G's room, seeing text books stacked on tables, and a fire line with Morgan at the end, putting them in the bookcase. "I'll try and remember that."

"Who ya talking too?" Ms. G said in a playful voice.

"Myself." I lied.

"Okay then, Crazy." She said, we need an extra person in the fire line."

"Gotcha." I said as I walked into the fire line next to Jacob and Jaclyn and was soon passing text books to Jaclyn.

_How longer does this go on for?_ GLaDOS asked after a few minutes of textbook passing.

"Not long now." I whispered. "We're at the last three books." And sure enough I was right as the last book went on the shelf and the bell rang. We all cheered and someone pulled the fire alarm, a tradition that always happened on the last day at school, to which I explained to GLaDOS.

Ms. G. handed out report cards and as I saw mine as the bus driver drove over a speed bump a little too fast and we all lifted out of our seats, causing a lift in my victory dance as I saw that I was promoted to 8th grade.

_Good for you._ GLaDOS said, non enthusiastically.

"Well excuse me for being relieved I'm in 8th grade." I whispered sarcastically. "Have you even seen my grades? It's the AIMs that's saving me." When GlaDOS didn't respond, I just sighed as I got off at my stop and raced home excitedly, ready to start my summer. Little did I know, I was _not_ ,under any circumstances, ready for what happened in the summer of 2012.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**I hope the rewrite was better this time around. :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

As I shut the door and slumped down to the floor, my dog, Lily, ran over to me and licked my face to say 'Hello'. I smiled. "Hi, Lily." I said, lightly stroking her head as she covered my face with her slobber.

_That's disgusting!_ GLaDOS exclaimed. _How can you stand it?_

"Well, she _is_ my dog after all." I told GLaDOS, with no response. I struggled to get up as I kept telling Lily 'back up, Lily girl.' However, no sooner than I had stood up, Lily jumped on me, and I went crashing down onto the floor. I couldn't think of anything for a moment and as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head, I heard familiar static, but it was a bit clearer this time and sounded male with an accent.

_You?_ GLaDOS asked with surprise. _What are you doing in here?_ The static sounded a bit clearer now, but I didn't catch what the man said, as I was now focused on the small amount of blood that had gotten onto the palm of my hand. My head spun around and I saw a small dot of blood that Lily was now licking up.

"Lily." I sighed. "Don't lick that." I paused and shrugged. "I guess a little bit won't hurt." I dropped my backpack by the door as a male voice rang out.

_Are you sure that, erm, 'Lily', will be alright?_ It asked._ I mean, yeah, I know it was a small amount but maybe, it could possibly be deadly!_

_Human blood isn't lethal_. GLaDOS stated.

_Well,_ The male continued, It could be. _To animals! And... we might not even know that! _I shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I said. "Now; to the Internet!"I raced upstairs and opened my laptop. I started it up as the male voice spoke again.

_What are you doing?_ He asked curiously.

"I'm going to Google 'GLaDOS' of course." I smiled. "I have to figure out who, or what, she is!"

_I've already told you..._ GLaDOS sighed.

"I know." I said, entering 'GLaDOS' into the Google search bar. "But I want to know for sure if you're real, and not some freak accident caused by some higher being." I clicked on the first link, which was Wikipedia page and began to read.

_**GLaDOS**__, short for __**Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System**__, is a fictional artificially intelligent computer system in Valve Software's __Half-Life__ video game series and the main antagonist in the video games __Portal__ and __Portal 2._

"Oh, hello." I sang. "So your that computer that Jaminee keeps running her mouth off about."

_Who?_ The male asked.

"Jaminee's a classmate of mine." I explained. "She's really nice, though."

_That's good._ The male said. _It's always nice to have a classmate who's nice, don't you think?_

"How true that is." I said. "By the way, what's your name?"

_Oh! I'm Wheatley._ He said cheerfully. _Most of time, certain people,_ I could almost feel him glaring at someone, probably GLaDOS. _Say I'm just an Intelligence Dampening Sphere; a moron._ He spoke the last word with venom.

_That's because you are one._ GLaDOS said. _You were designed to be a moron._

_ I AM NOT. A. MORON!_ Wheatley yelled, rather loudly, slightly hurting my head.

"Ow..." I said simply. "Well, moron or not; you're up next for Google." I looked for a highlighted word that said 'Wheatley' on it, then clicked it and began to read.

_**Wheatley**__ is a fictional artificial deuteragonist in the 2011 video game __Portal 2._

"Hmm..." I closed my eyes for a moment. "But, if you guys are fictional... then how are you in my head?"

_Well,_ Wheatley began. _Actually, I'm not quite sure. Perhaps, you've found a way to communicate with fictional characters!_

"Oh, how wonderful that would be." I said, jokingly.

_To be honest,_ GLaDOS said. _I don't really have the answer for that. Which is slightly surprising._

"I'll bet it is." I sighed, shutting down my laptop and closing it. "But now my question is, do I tell someone or not?"

_Well, I think it might be a good idea to tell someone who might not think you're crazy._ Wheatley said. _Which you're not by the way. _He added quickly. _Completely sane._

"Yeah," I snorted. "Like someone doesn't think I'm crazy. At school I've got a slight reputation for stabbing Patrick with a compass." There was a pause. "But in my defense I was provoked!"

_How?_ GLaDOS asked, rather rudely.

"He was teasing me about something, I don't remember what though. That's the problem." Just then, we were startled by my door opening and my older sister, Lynn, standing there.

"Hey, Michaela." She began. "Why the surprised face?"

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, suddenly nervous that she may have heard me talking to GLaDOS and Wheatley.

"Oh wait." She smirked. "I know. You were talking to Marcus online and didn't want anyone finding out." Marcus was my crush, and just so happened to be one of the guys that accidentally hit me with a soccer ball this morning.

"Uh." I paused. _Do I tell her or not?_ I frantically asked Wheatley and GLaDOS

_Don't._ GLaDOS said. _She thinks you've been talking to this 'Marcus'. Also, it would be ridiculous to tell her about us._

_ Fair point._ I agreed. Lynn laughed.

"It's alright." She smiled. "I won't tell anyone." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Portal, Yume Nikki, or NASU :)**

_**3**_

I sighed with relief, slumping down into my chair, as I had just avoided what could've been a disaster. Lynn wasn't very good at keeping secrets, and if I had told her that I was hearing voices in my head, she would have our parents ship me off to a mental hospital.

"Saved a disaster..." I said simply.

_Lucky you. _GLaDOS said sarcastically. I started up my laptop again and start a game called Yume Nikki.

_What's this about?_ Wheatly asked.

"This is pretty much a game where you play as a girl named Madotsuki and explore her dream world." I explained. "But I'm only here to play the minigame, NA-" I was cut off as a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Who are you talking to?" It was Lynn.

"N-No one!" I quickly exclaimed.

"Liar!" Lynn said. "You were talking to someone! Now tell me who it was!" I hesitated.

"Alright." I concluded, with an outburst of nonsensical protest from Wheatley. "But you have to promise not to tell Mom or Dad!"

"No promises." She smirked.

"OK," I sighed. "Fine. I'm hearing the voices of two fictional characters in my head." Lynn then burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" She asked between laughing. "That's not even possible!" She stopping laughing to catch her breath. "Who do you think you have anyways?"

"GLaDOS and Wheatley from those Portal games." I explained, a bit annoyed that she didn't believe me. She stopped, dead silent.

"You're kidding now, right?" She asked with a worried tone.

"No." I said.

_That maybe might have been a bad idea._ Wheatley said as Lynn dashed downstairs.

"Shit!" I cried. "Wait! Lynn!" I raced downstairs after her and reached the bottom step just in time to see Lynn frantically telling our parents what I had told her. Mom stared at her in disbelief while Dad looked like he was trying to convince himself he didn't think his daughter was crazy.

"Michaela," my Mom said. "Go back up to your room and wait."

"But, Mom!" I protested.

"No 'buts!'" she cried. I ran back up to my room and waited for my reckoning.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 END

_**4**_

My eyes slowly opened to a white ceiling, in a completely white room with no features except for a toilet in the corner and an open door.

"GLaDOS?" I called out. "Wheatley?" No response. What happened? Where was I? I looked down and saw myself wearing a pale white hospital gown instead of my purple hoodie and jeans. I looked at the door that someone had neglected to close and looked outside the room.

A long hallway that stretched as far as the eye could see on both sides stood before me. Closed doors that were identical except for a room number lined the hallway. I stepped out of the room and began walking when I heard an announcer.

"Security Alert. Patient leaving cell block without escort; security and medical staff please proceed to the cell detention area, immediately." I guess they were talking about me.

I walked throughout the halls of the building and surprisingly was met with neither the patients nor the personnel. I now noticed that the building was in various stages of decay. It must've been abandoned for some time. I saw a window and dashed towards it. Outside, I found the city outside in ruins.

"What the hell?" I asked no one. I heard a soft groan in one of the rooms. I dashed over and flung open the door. I admit, it was a stupid idea.

I saw an oddly familiar woman sitting up on the bed, holding her head, with a hand that had a metallic shine. "GLaDOS?" I asked almost on instinct.

"Who are…" The woman looked at me and gasped in surprise. "You!"

"Well, 'hi' to you too." I sighed. "How the heck did you get here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." GLaDOS retorted.

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest." I said. "All I remember is waking up here."

"Hello?" A familiar male voice called down the hall. My eyes widened.

"Wheatley!" I cried, running down the hall in the direction of his voice.

"He's here too?" GLaDOS asked, following me.

"Wheatley!" I cried again as a man with the same metallic gleam that GLaDOS had. He turned around and cried out something I didn't catch before the floor crumbled beneath me and I fell.

There was nothing for a few minutes, just falling. Nothing, and then

_Splat._

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 END?

**This was inspired by Skepkitty. Thank you for that! :)**

_**?**_

My eyes opened as the glass above me opened. I stood up out of the egg-like dome and looked around. I was in a small room with glass walls, a toilet in the corner and a radio blaring out upbeat music. I blinked as I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center." I gasped. It was GLaDOS! "We hope your brief detention in the Relaxation Vault has been a pleasant one."

"GLaDOS!" I cried.

"Your specimen has been process and we are now ready to begin the test proper." She continued on, ignoring me.

"GLaDOS!" I cried again. "It's me! Michaela!"

"Before we start, however, keep in mind that also fun, and learning other primary goals of all Enrichment Center activities, serious injuries may occur."

"GLaDOS?" Why was she ignoring me?

"For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from." There was the sound of static and GLaDOS began speaking in Spanish, her voice speeding up until, "The portal will open in three, two, one." An orange circle, which what I assumed was obviously a portal opened in front of me, but I paid no mind to it.

"GLaDOS!" I cried once more. "It's me!" No response. "GLaDOS? C'mon! Say something! Please! And where's Wheatley?" No response. I looked at the portal. "Just do it, Michaela." I told myself. I looked at the radio that was still blaring the upbeat tune. I picked it up.

"I'm taking this with me…"

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Two endings! Decide for yourself which is the real ending!**


End file.
